Prophecy Parody
by pjoftw111
Summary: What i thought would be a stupid idea but turned out to be pretty fun. What will this twisted author do to the NEXT BIG PROPHECY! OH THE HORROR!


**A.N hey this just popped into my head while I was **_**trying**_** to listen to my teacher talk about…. Something but anyways hope u like it. TLH doesn't happen**

_Seven Half-Bloods shall answer the call_

_To storm or fire the world must fall_

_An oath to keep with a final breath_

_And foes to bear arm the doors of death._

It was a pretty normal day at camp and I Percy Jackson savior of Olympus (still can't get used to that) was sitting under a tree stroking his girlfriend's hair while she lay on the grass with her head propped up on my lap. We were just talking when we heard a phone go off somewhere. We looked at each other then bolted to where we heard the ring coming from.

When we reached the phone we saw Nico, Conner, Katie, Travis, and Clarisse already there. I picked up the phone after a huge argument on who should answer it and why camp had a phone. I put it on speaker and held it in the middle so we could all hear.

"Helloooo?" we heard a voice come from the hand set.

"yes?" I answered

"My name is Harry Dickinson," he continued while Travis and Conner snickered at his name. I shushed them and went back to the phone. "And I was wondering if… CAN I DATE YOU PUH-LEASE PERCY YOU ARE THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Came another voice that sounded very girlish.

I felt my-self going red and put down the phone while everybody just laughed hysterically.

"ha ha ha very funny guys." I said annoyed but I was smiling so they knew it was a joke.

The next day I was walking around camp when I saw Annabeth spinning a globe and playing some sort of game with the people I picked the phone up with.

"whatcha doin'?" I asked doing my best Isabella impression from Phineas and Ferb.

"We're spinning the globe to see where we are going to end up living and then we choose who we spend the rest of our lives with." Katie answered.

Just then the globe erupted in flames and fell onto the floor.

"What did you do that for?" Nico exclaimed.

"We thought it would be fun if the world just fell while burning in fire," Conner stated simply as if it made total sense.

That afternoon while I was swimming I heard someone yell "HELP HELP HELP!"

I saw over to the voice and found Katie flailing her arms in the water like crazy. "What are you doing Katie?" I asked her swimming over.

"I- swore" she sputtered, "that I could swim and- to prove - Travis wrong- I came here," then she went under and I had to go after and bring her back to shore.

After giving her CPR and making sure she was okay in the hands of the healers, I walked away thinking _she would keep an oath even if it meant taking one last breath? She is crazy for him I guess. _

I didn't realize but I was going to the forest not back to camp. I kept walking seeing where the woods would take me and I stumbled upon a door. I felt a whiz beside my ear and next thing, there is a knife on the door and someone cursing. I turned to see Clarisse with two more knives and a dagger on her belt strap.

"so close," she muttered then she just freaked out and started hitting the door. I then realized it said "Door of Death"

She made no impact on the door so I helped her and it broke down into a pile of wood.

We agreed that this was very weird and skipped back to camp. Not we just walked it was weird but not crazy.

I retold our story and she mumbled something I couldn't here.

"Speak up Annabeth," I told her.

"The prophecy is over," she said quietly.

"WHAT!' I exclaimed. "Wait each line happened, didn't it?"

She nodded and said, "Seven of us picked a _call_; the _world _fell when Travis burned the globe_;_ Katie kept an oath while she almost drowned; and you and Clarisse, enemies, broke the '_Doors of Death'."_

We looked at each and burst out laughing.

"that was the stupidest prophecy ever!" I exclaimed and she agreed and we went to lunch and told Chiron who just said we were losing it.

THE END well at least we thought it was…

**A.N. So that was very stupid but tell me how YOU think it was! LUV YA **


End file.
